The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as defined hereinafter. In a known electromagnetically actuatable valve (U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,080) the magnet coil, for conducting the magnetic field lines, is surrounded by a metal valve housing made of ferromagnetic material. The result is not only high labor costs for manufacturing the metal valve housing, but also a large diameter and an undesirably high weight of the valve, since for static reasons the wall thickness of the valve housing is made thicker than required for conducting the magnetic field lines. Eddy currents ar also undesirably developed in the metal housing. The known valve also has a plastic intermediate part disposed between the valve housing and the valve seat body, which presents a possibility that thermal expansion or swelling of the plastic will cause this part to change its position, such that the valve needle will jam or the stroke of the valve needle, provided between the armature and the core, will undesirably change.